


Across The Hall

by Ellienerd14



Series: Co-writing [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boyfriends, Crush, Love, M/M, Nerd!Blaine, Pining, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Klaine AU based on the Big Bang Theory. Blaine doesn't have the best luck with boys that all changed for the better when the unbelievably gorgeous Kurt Hummel moves across the hall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collab with my best friend Amber (not on here).

"Blaine!" Sam calls running into our apartment at full speed. This could either be something good. Or terrible. Hopefully good I don't want to bury a body.

"Yes?"

"Dude I just saw two hot girls and a sort of hot one moving furniture into the apartment across the hall!"

"...Sam... I’m gay, you know that" Sam moves closer and pulls me towards the door

"Do I even have a choice?" I ask sarcastically. I love Sam like a brother but he just forces me to do stuff I don't want. Mostly including girls.

"Be my wing man." Sam begs. "We can order Thai food later."

"Fine." I sigh, giving Sam a dirty look. We walk down the stairs as I plan my escape when... wow!

"Sam, there is a guy... a really hot guy."

"He wasn't there before." Sam says, sounding disappointed. Yeah, I wasn't. "There was another girl who looked Mexican."

"Hey, Sam." One of the two girls calls. She’s tiny with big eyes and a wave of dark brown hair.

"Rachel." Sam replies, smiling. "Thanks for helping. All our friends are at work so we're kind of stuck." The young woman - Rachel - says gratefully.

"Well Satan ditched work to help, but she’s also tiny so that doesn't help." The hot guy adds, laughing.

"Satan?" Sam asks.

"Santana, Satan is one of her MANY nicknames" a shorter and slightly larger girl with dark skin and long dark hair flowing over her shoulders. "So this is Rachel, Mercedes obviously Santana and I'm Kurt" The man says pointing to everyone as he goes around.

"Blaine." I introduce.

"I'm guessing that's Sam then?" Kurt asks, leaning against a wall.

"The one and only."

"You wanted help?" I ask Kurt. The girls are already lifting a couch with it leaning too far to one side and nope, they dropped it. Kurt seems as though he was watching them too and we all crack up.

"Um yes please" Rachel says stepping away from the couch with her hands in the air.

"That’s why we should have waited for Finn." Kurt calls moving towards the couch.

"He would just fight with San."

"He shouldn't have called Brittany dumb."

"He's not wrong."

"Rach!"

"Wait, who?" Sam asks, as confused as me.

"Finns my stepbrother." Kurt starts.

"Finn is also... was also my boyfriend and-"

"And Brittney is my girlfriend" Santana says interrupting the other girl. We all gather round the couch and lift slowly walking up the stairs and continuing our conversation. "Here's an idea idiot, use the lift." Santana suggests as we pass it.

"It’s broken." Sam says, not mentioning we broke it.

"Why did we pick the third floor?" Mercedes asks, then pauses, "No Rachel did."

"Because the place was cheap." Rachel answers.

"That would be the lift problem." I add, Kurt giggles ignoring Rachel's glare. Damn he's hot, out of league yes, but hot.

\-----

Hours pass and I think we have lifted everything that needs it. Kurt and I drop the armchair into place and then both have the same idea and go to fall into it out of exhaustion. We land on top of each other and laugh hysterically while everyone else just watches with smiles.

"Hey guys I'm here-" A man starts saying as he enters the room. "Oh, hey Kurt, this your new boyfriend?" The man asks seriously, like it’s not a joke which makes me wonder if Kurt’s gay like me.

"No," Kurt giggles, and DAMN that giggle. "These are our neighbours Blaine and Sam." Kurt introduces. I stand to shake hands with the man but end up getting my legs caught under Kurt’s and falling onto him.

"Nice to meet you, what's your name?" Sam asks giving the man a hand shake.

"Finn."

"Did you bring the food?" Kurt asks, pulling himself off my lap.

"Yeah."

"Did you eat it?" Kurt asks, giving Finn a suspicious look.

"No!" Finn protests.

"You have to check with him." Kurt explains, with a mischievous smile. Did I say mischievous? I meant super cute. Kurt is making it so hard not to just go up and kiss him in front of everyone. He takes the pizza from Finn and sets it on the table.

"Wow you guys are hungry" Sam says, looking at the eight pizzas’.

"Stay and eat with us, we have more than enough food" Mercedes offers and Sam instantly goes to sit beside her around the coffee table. Kurt reaches for a couch cushion, places it beside him and summons me over. And what am I going to do, I can't say no. That would be rude. Who am I kidding? I like Kurt. Which causes me two problems. Problem A - Kurt is way out of league, problem B - I always make an idiot of myself in front of guys. Always.

"So, what do you do?" Kurt asks.

"I'm a scientist and Sam works at a comic shop." I answer.

"So, you’re like professional nerds?" Finn asks.

"Yeah pretty much" Sam agrees.

"And what type of scientist?" Kurt asks interested.

"Theoretical physicist, but that's all I can tell you because if you ask me about my job I have to explain and only I can understand my explanations" I say explaining why I can't explain my job to other people.

"Riiigghhttt." Santana purrs, in an almost cat like way. "But that’s like your only job, right?"

"What?" I ask, unsure of what Santana's means.

"Berry's ex was a gigolo." Both Rachel and Finn stiffen up at this.

"I got to go." Rachel says in a rush before leaving.

"Thanks Santana." Mercedes says sarcastically. She follows Rachel as the sobbing starts.

"Santana." Kurt growls. "I thought we said that what happened in New York stays in New York."

"You mean like that strange guy you dated who ended up breaking your heart and kicking you out of the show choir at NYADA." Santana says, using big hand gestures.

"Santana!" I swear Kurt was going to slap her, instead he just stands up and excuses himself going to a room.

"You know I'm starting to get why they call you Satan" I say following Kurt.

"You okay Rach?" Kurt asks, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But she-she can NOT live with us" Rachel says pointing her finger downwards to emphasize the NOT.

"We should all go bowling" I announce trying to lift the mood. "Sam and I know this great place it's not too far away, and if we're lucky we'll meet so other colleges who we like to compete against." I say eagerly.

"That sounds lame." Mercedes says.

"You only say that because you can’t bowl." Kurt says

"Sam could teach you how to bowl." I suggest, testing out my theory.

Mercedes blushes and nods. "Okay."

Kurt and I head out to the lounge, "Finn, Sam we're going bowling." I announce. Sam starts whining about leaving all his stuff in our apartment and how it's too late at night and how he's comfortable where he is.

"Sam the ladies don’t know how to play and they need you to teach them..." Sam’s convinced without another word.

"C'mon Kurt, we'll go get the gear from across the hall."

"You have your own bowling gear?" Kurt asks, sounding impressed.

"We're pretty dorky." I admit.

"So, is Sam single or just flirty?" Kurt asks casually. I almost fall over. Does Kurt like Sam?

"Um, I mean he's single but he is not into...that" I say accidentally gesturing to Kurt while saying that.

"What’s that supposed to mean?"

"All I mean is..."

"What! What do you mean?"

"Dude Sam's straight, I'm the one who's not! Okay!" It was probably a bit stupid to yell but I've already stuffed up this 'relationship' (or whatever it is) with this amazing guy. Kurt starts laughing and I raise an eyebrow.

"I was actually asking about him for Mercedes. We're going to set them up." Kurt throws a wink in there and I begin blushing so hard that I excuse myself from the room with stuttered words and I begin collecting our bowling stuff.

"I got to drive Rachel. You two mind taking Cedes?" Kurt ask, winking at me.

"Not at all." I reply, trying not to blush.

"Great." Kurt says, leaving with Rachel on his arm. I would *literally* kill to be Rachel.

"You know Kurt's like totally out of your league, right?" Sam asks as we make our way down to the car.

"Yeah." I say sadly.

"But hey, bro. If you really want to try I'll be here for you to cry to when it doesn't work out."

"How do you know it won't work out" I snap quickly before realizing I'm getting worked up defending a fantasy.

"Calm down." Mercedes says softly, putting her hand on my shoulder. "I know Kurt pretty well and your actually his type."

"Really?" Sam asks, slightly surprised. Mercedes hits the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Wait where did you come from?" I ask, also surprised but for a different reason.

"Oh, you know, right behind you guys quietly eavesdropping on your entire conversation." Mercedes says. I feel myself blush and turn my head away as we get to the car.

"You were saying something about me being Kurt’s type?" I say trying not to squeal with joy.

"Yeah he's into confident guys with good looks." Mercedes says. Sam snorts and I would elbow him but he's driving.

"Dude you’re not confident. You passed out when that guy, Eli tried to kiss you." Sam reminds me. Like I need reminding, I work with him.

"Well I'll get confident...somehow" I start to think about it but nothing really comes to mind. All I can think of is a romantic gesture and valentine’s day, we need to do something for that, we need to go somewhere. Maybe I could ask him out. I'm not confident though... which is the main problem. "Any advice?" I ask.

"Pray for a miracle." Sam jokes, Mercedes hits him again, "Sorry!"

"Your sweet Blaine, maybe you should feel good about that." Mercedes says, for a woman who can hit so hard, she can be sweet too. "We can help you." Great, now Sam and Mercedes are trying to set me and Kurt up, while me and Kurt are trying to set Sam and Mercedes up.

"You have to do something romantic. Something completely out there, Kurt is a sappy Broadway performer who dreams of singing Come What May with the guy he loves at his wedding. Any idea now?" Mercedes asks.

"Yeah...that was helpful, thanks."

~~~

I have never been this nervous in my life. After only two weeks I've planned the perfect date and how to get Kurt to go out with me, as well as getting Mercedes and Sam together too.

Knock, knock, "Kurt." Knock, knock, "Kurt." Knock, knock, "Kurt."

Kurt come to the door wearing slick black dress pants and nice shoes paired with a crisp white shirt and a blue coat. I giggle, I've noticed Kurt always must have something about his clothes that unique.

"Don't you look dapper?" Kurt asks. He tucks his keys in his pocket and frowns. "Give me a sec to get my wallet."

"Nope." I tease and offer him my arm like a gentleman. Over the past two weeks Mercedes and Sam got together without any help and tonight we're all going out for Valentines. "No need."

"How gentlemanly." Kurt notes, smiling. I almost swear he move closer, but it could be the narrowness of the staircase. He could have let go through....

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asks, ironically.

"Anything." I sigh dreamily.

"Why a train?"

"I like trains?"

"Are you sure?" Kurt teases, nudging me with his hip.

"Umm yeah, trains are awesome and this one is like a dinner cruise thing, it's better than a boat." I say convincingly but still secretive.

"Okay if you say so." We reach the car, I hold the backseat door open kindly and usher him in.

"Blaine, are you wearing a pocket watch?" Kurt asks, amused.

"I'm going on a train, what am I supposed to do, not wear a pocket watch?"

"Sweetie." Kurt coos, "you are so adorable. “I hear Mercedes quietly snigger from in front of me and Sam quite loudly say Ha!

"Sorry about him" I whisper to Kurt while blushing

"It’s alright, hey do you think we could find a way to get rid of them for a while I need to talk to you later" his smile in so adorable and his eyes twinkle as he speaks he's just so...out of my league.

"Yeah, yeah." I reply, Sam whistles.

"The worst part is I've meet more annoying people." Kurt whispers, leaning closer to do so. It's nice being close to him, but my minds kind of focusing on how nice Kurt smells. (Very)

"Earth to Blaine." Kurt says, snapping his fingers.

"I'm here, I'm here."

"Okay, okay." Kurt says, mocking my tone. He motions for Sam and Mercedes to go on. "I was serious about talking to you later. It's kind of extremely important."

"Yeah. Sure." I say. While attention is usually on Kurt this is a gorgeous. "This train is magnificent."

"Your dorkiness is both pathetic and adorable." Kurt teases. I can't help but blush.

"So is you blushing." Sam adds.

"Shut up." Me and Kurt say in sync. I glance up and I notice Kurt blushing too. We slide into our seats and gaze at the table. Its beautifully laid out with a red silk tablecloth and shiny cutlery, with a beautiful centrepiece and a great view outside. Kurt accidentally kicks my feet as pulls his chair in and I kind of tap his feet with Mike to let him know it's good. We carry on for a little while but quickly separate when Sam clears his throat.

"Ahem. That was my foot you kicked Blaine...wait are you two playing-"

"No" Kurt and I say together, great way to be convincing. Not.

"Are you su-"

"Sam dyes his hair." I say loudly, interrupting Mercedes.

"Knew it!" Kurt says, Mercedes hands over ten dollars groaning. I take the opportunity to change the subject. Kurt pokes my foot again and I when look up, he's mouthing something.

"Follow me." I nod and well, follow Kurt. Sam and Mercedes give us weird looks as we leave the table. Kurt leads me to and empty cart and stops.

"What’s up?" I ask, Kurt looks serious, which is surprising since he’s usually smiling.

"I got asked out today."

"Oh."

"Oh? That’s it?" Kurt asks, his eyes flashing with anger. "Blaine, I don’t understand or know what we have. But sometimes you act like you like me and flirt."

"I-"

"But then I try to make a move and you freak out!"

"Uh..."

"Do you or do you not like me?" Kurt asks, putting his hands on his hips.

"Of course, I like you, this whole trip was supposed to be romantic. We had wine, flowers and a fancy meal what's more romantic than that?" I say rather quickly and almost angrily “Look if you like romance Kurt I'll hold your hand" I reach for his hand and grasp it in mine and continue speaking quickly. "And I'll slow dance with you I'll kiss y-" before I could finish Kurt's lips we're on mine and his neck was like a giraffe reaching so our lips could attach. I warm into the kids and step forward to stop him from straining his neck. The kiss is just a simple one, no tongue, no holding each other’s faces because all we need to express ourselves is a simple and beautiful kiss, I mean I hope we go further one day but for now...this is plenty. We part and just stare into each other’s eyes.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow." We look at each other for a while, no words needed, just eye contact.

"Be my boyfriend?" I ask.

"Yes."

~~~

"Hey Blainey boy." Kitty calls, as I skip into the lab. "You look happy, do you finally succeed in building a robot boyfriend?"

"I am and I got a real boyfriend." Kitty smirks and looks like she might say something so I quickly add, "He's human and everything."

Kitty coughs, "I highly doubt that...unless he’s a creepy paedophile then I totally believe you."

"Kitty! Stop!" Marley demands but I just smile knowing that I am lucky enough to have him and that I don't have to share him.

"So, I'm going to carry on with my experiment from yesterday could you-"

"So, this is a lab?" Kurt says in awe. I whirl around and gaze into his eyes, he steps closer to me still examining the area "I like it" he leans down slightly and places a gentle kiss on my lips, "Can I get a tour B?" He asks with his smooth voice.

I nod and whip off my gloves throwing them at Kitty only so I can catch a glance at her expression which doesn't fail. Her jaw is practically on the floor as I grab Kurt's hand and lead him away.

"What are you doing here? I mean I'm glad you are but I thought you had work and.."

"Your rambling." Kurt says, teasing me.

"Sorry."

"I'm here because A) you left your phone at my apartment after we got coffee, and B) I missed you."

"Your making me blush."

Kurt smirks, "It’s not hard to babe."

"Want a tour?" I offer.

~~~

"Well, Gels; either you are way better at building robot men then we thought, or you actually got yourself a toy boy." Kitty greets me after I return from lunch with my boyfriend.

"Your faith on me is amazing." I reply. "And Kurt's a year older actually."

"Yeah, sure."

"Well I'm happy for you." Marley says in typical Marley Rose manner.

"I said I was surprised." Kitty protests. "You know he's"

"Out of my league? Yeah I get that a lot."

~~~

"Wow I had no idea that Star Wars was so..." Kurt begins. We watch the entire Star Wars series in a day and discussing (for Kurt's sake) whether we think Luke or Han is the beat looking.

"So, what?" I ask.

"I don't know so good? But I like dorky films." I smile to my boyfriend in awe. He's good looking, smart and likes 'dorky' films. Can he get any more perfect?

"You okay B?" Kurt asks, leaning close enough to wrap his arm around me.

"You’re just amazing."

"Tell me something I don't know." Kurt teases, planting a kiss on my head.

"Bleurgh," An oddly familiar voice says. I look up and, great it's Santana.

"Like I hadn't seen you all snuggled up with Britt." Kurt replies, but the teasing seems more friendly than anything else.

"I thought you were mad with her?"

"Satan wore me down by sending photos of Britt looking all upset." Kurt shrugs.

"You called?" A tall blond girl asks, peeking out from behind Santana.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asks almost a little bit annoyed.

"This is our apartment too lover boy."

"Correction it's part your apartment but Brit just visits too often, couldn't you go back to her place?"

"What two and a half hours away, couldn't you go to Blaine's? Just across the hall..."

"Fair point" Kurt replies and cuddles me again.

"I thought we were just here to get ready for the party?" Brittany asks. "We would have invited you as well but chandler would be there." She adds.

"Good call." Kurt says. "I'm happy here anyway."

"Who's Chandler?" I ask, I mean if Kurt can be friends with someone Nicknamed Satan, he must have done something bad for Kurt to avoid him.

"Kurt's weird clingy ex." Santana explains.

"Wait they dated? I thought it was just texting..." Brittney says looking absent-mindedly at me or rather through me.

"Well then it was A LOT of (not so PG) texting" Santana says.

"Yes Brit, I dated him...still don't know why..." Kurt says ignoring Santana.

"Wait. Have I missed something here?" I ask quietly to Kurt while Satan and Brit go into her bedroom presumably to get changed.

"Just that he cheated on me with a girl." Kurt sighs, "Then followed me around for another two weeks treating to apologize."

"That's horrible." I add. I honestly don't see how any guy could ever break up or cheat on Kurt. Now I just feel extremely curious "How’d you guys meet?" I ask.

"At a sheet music store... umm it was called between the sheets or something. Great shop, crappy memories" I smile and so foes Kurt. That smile - wow - I really am lucky.

"I'll stay with you." I say, watching Kurt light up at the words.

"That's so cheesy." He laughs. "Totally." I agree, "But you love cheesy lines."

"Definitely." Kurt leans closer to kiss me again, on the lips this time.

"Aww." Brittany coos, I look up to see she's changed into a pink dress and is leaning against the fridge.

"Yeah, yeah adorable. Hurt my friend and I'll snap your neck." Santana adds, I'm starting to understand her nickname.

"I wouldn't dream of it" I smile trying to be deadly serious because I am. I wouldn't hurt Kurt if it we're the only way I could survive.

"Good. C'mon Brit we got to get there quickly" I gawk at Santana watching as her venomous tone disappears completely when she talks to Brittney.

"Are you alright?"

"More than alright, I'm here with you, it's like...like better than any fantasy" I couldn't help myself but to kiss him as he was saying that.

"Kurt. I love you." I turn to see Kurt's reaction but he isn't smiling like I hoped, it's not too, soon right? We've been dating for almost 7 months.

"Blaine ..." Kurt says almost sadly, "I," Kurt takes a deep breath, "I need time okay."

"Kurt?"

"Please?"

"Okay." I wait till Kurt leaves till I start crying into my pillow. Great job Anderson! Screw up the best thing in your life. Ugh why??? My thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door, "what now!" I accidently yell aloud.

I open the door and see my older brother at the door. "Wow, am I that bad?" Cooper asks and I keep my gaze fixated on the old floorboards.

"Sorry Cooper..."

"Since when do you call me Cooper, Blaine what's up? And why are you living in the room across the hall from Sam? I had to find out from him that you have a new boyfriend" tears begin to stream down my face again.

"He might not be anymore" I say between sobs.

"Okay Blainey I'm here to help. Sit your ass down and talk to me" Cooper demands.

"Let's go to mine first." I suggest, because it would be a little awkward if one of the girls show up and I think I'd have another breakdown if Kurt did.

"Got it little bro." Coop says. We walk along to ours where the doors already open.

"What's wrong bro?" Sam demands pausing his game.

"Kurt ..." I begin before sobbing again.

"He didn't break up with you did he...I’ll pound his face in" Sam says somewhat supportively.

"I-I don't even know if we're broken up"

"You don't know?" Sam questions.

"No."

"Okay, start from the beginning." Coop says slowly.

"We were in Kurt and the girl’s apartment watching Star Wars and I told him I love him." Coop looks pleased and Sam confused.

"I don't see how this went wrong. And you ended up a mess." I'm not a mess. Okay maybe I am.

"It was a heat of the moment thing. I told him I love him and he got up said like 4 words and left" I explain with another few tears rolling.

"Blaine, I-" Sam starts but obviously can't think of anything else to say.

"Hey B, there will always be some other guy and look at you, you're hot and rich. I don't know why you aren't living in a mansion someone else-"

"You don't listen do you!?! I said I LOVE him and now you're telling me I can find someone else, Coop, I just don't want someone else. I need Kurt" I stand up and hesitate before running to my room and slamming my door.

I get in my car and start the engine. Whenever I'm upset I like to buy books and why should now be different? The traffic was backed up for ages and when I finally got to the front I found out why. Someone had been hit by a car when they we're walking along the footpath (I know the cops) my mind instantly flickers to Kurt and hoping he's okay. I park my car and call him. No reply. I call him again. Nothing.

I start crying and my fingers tremble as I call him once more. "Blaine, I said I needed time-"

"Thank GOD Oh Kurt I was so worried. Don't ever do that again" I say with tears of relief streaming down my face mixed with the tears of remorse from what happened earlier.

"Blaine what are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter, you’re okay, right?" I ask.

"I'm fine." Kurt sighs, a light airy sigh. "I care about you, you know."

"Then act like it." I snap angrily.

"I-I, Blaine-" Kurt stutters.

"Kurt what's the problem here? I told you where I stand! I told you I love you! I just need to know where you are Kurt. It's literally killing me...just....please" I started by yelling but by the time I said please my heart was breaking all over again, my tears were falling freely with a mind of their own and my lungs we're depriving me of air the same way Kurt's depriving me of him.

"I'm sorry Blaine I just-"

"You just what?" I demand. "It's hurting me, can't you tell? Your hurting me." I yell.

"I just haven't been told that someone loves me before okay?" Kurt isn't yelling, his voice is calm and still and yet it's terrifying.

"What?" I ask softly.

"I've had crushes and boyfriends but no one has *ever* said that they love me" I sit and listen as Kurt talks shyly through the phone. I can almost feel him blushing.

"I was just, I was really scared,"

"Kurt there's nothing mg to be afraid of" I assure him.

"Where are you, I can't talk about this over the phone."

"I can come over" I offer.

"No, don't. The girls are home, I just want to be alone. Should I meet you at the library?"

"You can't talk much there, how about our place?"

"Sure, I'll see you soon" Kurt says sounding nervous.

I start driving to the park where we had our first date (I counted the train as a half date). The old blanket is still the back of my car so I grab it and lay it on the grass. I sit down breathing in and put. I pick up a flower and start picking off the petals softly singing 'he loves me, he loves me not'. Anything the pass the time.

"Hey," Kurt says softly, sitting down next to me.

"Hey."

I lean against Kurt, desperate for some kind of closeness. "You don't have to say it back."

"Huh?"

"If you’re not ready, you don't have to say it." I say. It hurts but I value Kurt's happiness over mine.

"I actually needed to talk about that. On the phone you sounded so sincere and loving but you we're crying and I don’t know I felt kind of guilty" Kurt explains looking down. "I realised I hurt you and that there's no going back from that but Blaine I-" he stop sand looks me directly in the eye making sure to stay steady even though his whole body is shaking with nerves.

"Blaine, I love you. More than I've loved anyone else before. But I've never been in love before, so it was hard for me to figure out what this new feeling was."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah." Kurt moves closer so our foreheads are touching. "You want me to tell you again?"

"Maybe just one more time" I tease and we both laugh. Our lips collide and if it were a movie moment the camera would zoom out to the flower in my hand with only two petals and I was up to he loves me not....

~~~

"I hate this song." Kurt complains as we eat Chinese food at his place.

"Why?" I ask, partly snuggled up to my boyfriend (who loves me!).

Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Mercedes all sigh in sync. It's creepy.

"Well now we have to suffer through ten minutes of Kurt complaining about prom." Santana moans.

"What happened at prom?" I ask ignoring the evil glare from Satan.

I am honestly just curious about what they mean, it sounds as though they've heard this story several times before as though it's one of those ones that they can recite off by heart. "Well when I went to prom..."

"Here's when the moaning begins." Santana mutters.

"With Rachel and 'cedes because they didn't have dates. And neither did it because we grew up in nowhere Ohio. So, it's kind of nice for the most part and then we get to prom queen crowning ..."

"And you were nominated, ran off and bored everyone with the story for the rest of our life's." Satan finishes.

"That's horrible." I say sympathetically. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Yeah, it doesn't help that my crush was just staring at me, AND that I was alone because I went by myself without a date..." Kurt says as a tear slips out wow that prom must've done more damage than it sounds but I of all people can understand being that I have seen gay people bashed at proms several times...most of those times with the gay person being me. Ugh I hate the memories.

"Aww Kurt, baby stop crying" I beg as I embrace him tightly and tears begin to well up in my own eyes.

"I'm kind of glad Dalton doesn't have a prom now." Sam adds.

"That's the all-boys we went to." I explain.

"An all-boys school? That's pretty gay." Santana jokes, I glare at her before going back to cuddling Kurt.

"I think an all-boys school would be unbearable, the only people who helped me through McKinley we're Mercedes and Rachel..." Kurt starts.

"We had a bully free school so you didn't have to get through it, you could live, and by that, I mean party. Seriously Nick and Jeff's parties were-" I say.

"Wicked" Sam finishes.

"Did it work? The bully free policy." Kurt asks, an adorable look of curiosity on his face.

"Defiantly. Our best friends-"

"Niff." Sam adds.

"Dated since freshman year and never got picked on for it. Not once."

"That sounds, well amazing." Kurt says.

"Our school has to be the opposite. Me and Britt got banned from kissing or holding hands in our senior year." Santana complains, taking her girlfriends hand, almost to prove a point.

"Yeah we got banned from our last prom." Britt adds. "But we made up for it when we..."

"Shut up!" Rachel interrupts. "La la la la la!"

"I got thrown in the dumpster every day too" Kurt adds "And shoved and hate kissed an-"

"Hate kissed?" Santana me and Rachel ask at the same time.

"Oh yeah, um this bully at school Appeared to be straight and he kept shoving me, one day I'd had enough and ran after him, I kind of told him off then he yelled 'get out of my face' and I said a few more words and then he said, 'is that right?' And he....he hate kissed me. I shoved him off and he tried to kiss me again" Kurt had small tears in his eyes, damn I never knew high school could be so hard.

"Kurt I'm sorry..."

"Wait who was this Kurt?" Santana asks.

"David, David Karofsky" Kurt spits his name with a venom I had no idea he contained.

"But he committed suicide, I always wondered why."

"Because he was scared people would do to him what he did to me if they found out, he was scared I would tell."

"So, if that's all why’d he kill himself?" Sam asks without putting offense or accusation into his words.

"IF THAT'S ALL? God Sam, you really are blonde! That’s more than enough to make someone want to kill himself, I almost did several times actually but I-" Kurt breaks down crying inti my shoulder.

"He had the rest of us, the whole glee club was there for him" Santana says.

"We we're there to talk to, we we're at the bottom of the food chain so we understood most of it" Mercedes adds.

"I myself was struggling with coming out and that's when Kurt helped me."

"She...w-was kin...kind of my...my hero" Kurt stammered.

"Hell yeah, I protected him with my bitch fork for the last six months of senior year."

"She even let me hug her once." Kurt says at a weak attempt at a joke.

I notice he's still crying and wipe away the tears. "Don't cry beautiful."

"I really wish is met you sooner." Kurt whispers, so only I could hear.

"Me too." I agree.

"I'm depressed now." Santana announces.

"I know how to make you feel better." Brittany offers.

"La la la la!"

"Not like that." Brittany protests. "We should have a do over prom. My apartment has a rooftop garden that's super romantic."

"Your apartment is also only two buildings over" Santana agrees.

"Wow really guys? This is amazing" Kurt says.

"Do we all have dates?" Mercedes asks, making sure to kiss Sam’s cheek after to show she has.

"Well. Finns going to be coming here for a week, but that's after Friday, so why don't we make the prom Saturday night and everyone should stay away from their date all of Saturday until prom. The girls will decorate the boys can, um..."

"Which am I then because if I go with the guys I'll be with my date" Kurt winks at me.

"Dude you're and honorary girl, like always."

"Oh," Kurt pretends to sigh but then smiles hugely.

"Boys can sort the food" Mercedes says trying to persuade herself it's not a bad idea.

"But put some effort into it! Please." Rachel begs.

"We will." I hold up my hand showing scouts promise.

"You put some effort into looking good." Santana says bitchily.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asks.

"I'm a lesbian and I've dated more guys than you. And slept with more too."

"And I'm a half lesbian and I made out with every guy in school." Britt adds. "Even the gay one."

"Really?" I ask, turning to face my blushing boyfriend. "How interesting."

"Hey! I was finding myself I have the right to kiss a girl..." Kurt says defensively.

"Well  you lost that right when you said you loved me, so I guess you'll just have to settle with kissing me instead of girls. Do you think you can cope?" I ask smirking.

"Babe if I could only ever kiss one person in the whole world I'd definitely chose you" Kurt laughs straddling my waist and pulling me on top of him, I give in and kiss him.

"Ahem, wait till we leave please!" Santana says in a mock annoyed tone.

"Like you don't make out with Brittney at every possible chance" Rachel says.

"Would you like them to continue?" Santana asks.

"Well... No." Rachel admits. "But that's not the point."

They continue to bicker as the rest of us just watch and eat. "God, I can't believe I'm friends with them." Kurt complains.

"Because they stopped us making out or the fact that there now arguing about it?"

"Both. Mostly the stopping us making out part." Kurt pulls me onto his lap, "About that."

"We should go across the hall and maybe pick up where we left off...?" I ask Kurt, standing and taking his hand in mine.

"Good idea babe."

~~~~~

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you losers." Satan complains, "I blame Kurt."

"If I must separate from Kurt, you need to separate from Brittany." I remind Santana. "It's not Kurt's fault he was smart enough to figure it out."

"Screw him."

"I already have. " I reply with a smirk.

"Wait a minute! Who's screwing me?" Kurt asks walking over with popcorn.

"Blaine!" Everyone says in unison. I just giggle and gaze up at Kurt lovingly who's cheeks are now like tomato red.

"O...uh well I guess that's okay then" he leans down and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"You’re going against the rules!" Rachel screeches.

"You have rules about who Kurt gets screwed by? That's creepy on all kind of levels." Sam comments.

"9Like really creepy." I add.

"No!" Rachel protests. "The rules about not seeing your date before prom. "

"Prom is in eleven hours. Don't get your granny panties in a twist." Santana says, leaving Rachel looking well shocked.

"I'm going to my room." She announces weigh an air of snootiness.

"God, I live with these people." Kurt comments. "I love you, never leave me."

"Never."

"But dude we got to go, me, you Finn and Brittney should get food or something" Sam says, God he really is blond not just the 'died-blonde-wannabe' that Kurt called him when they first met.

"Yeah whatever. Anyways bye babe us guys have got to get going" I say kissing Kurt goodbye.

"We know you're a guy but-"

"Woah whoa what happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom." Santana interrupts.

"I was just going to say but you know what I mean. Now good-bye ladies and Gorgeous - I mean Kurt. Come on Sam. Brit and Finn are already looking for caters" I say dragging Sam away.

~~~~

"If we are just going to use google to find a cater why couldn't we do it at their place?" Sam questions.

"Because Rachel will get her granny panties in a twist." Brittany says, repeating what her girlfriend said earlier.

"And although we spend 90% of put time there, we still pay for Wi-Fi and we should use it." I add. What? It's expensive.

"I don't have WIFI because lord tubbingtons kept using it to download Asian cat porn." Brittany says randomly. I share a what-the-hell look with Sam and go back to my laptop.

Two hours later and we we're all on cell phones talking to different people.

"Can’t do it."

"They don't have enough time."

"These guys can't do it either."

"Guess it's pizza then." Finn says also hanging up on a bother cater who can't do it.

"I got us a cake." Brittany adds cheerfully as she renters our apartment. Her hairs slightly messed up and she has red lipstick smeared on her neck so she probably checked in with Santana first.

"That's great !" Finn says happily.

"How?" I question.

"I have boobs, sharks like them." Brittany says, as if its super obvious.

"Right. " 

"Okay so we can't just have pizza and cake. An hour before the prom once everyone is ready in their outfits Finn buy three pizzas, Brittney can go and get the cake Sam buy some drinks mostly fizzy, and I'll get all some junk food snacks and savouries and stuff."

"But until then can we just play call of duty" Sam asks and Finn lights up.

"Sure, but I only have two controllers" I say and take Brittney to the kitchen to help me make homemade punch.

"Now we've alone Britt, tell me all about when you and Kurt dated."

~~~~~

"Does my suit look okay?" Sam asks.

"For the fourth time yes." I respond, before going back to straightening my bow tie. I have to look amazing and be a gentleman and give Kurt the best last prom ever while giving myself the best first prom ever at the same time. So, no pressure or anything. 

"Dude breathe. My little brother loves you already nothing you do tonight could stop him...unless you cheat on him right in front of him or invite all his Hugh's school bullies or something like...." Finn trails off into a mindless babble. Males sense his prom with Rachel didn't exactly goes as planned since he got taken out of prom for beating up Rachel's seedy ex.

This prom is going to mean big things for all of us so it has to be perfect and...oops. I forgot to get cups. I sprint out of the bedroom with Finn still rambling there and I take all our glasses out of the cupboard (we don't own many) and take them upstairs that include coffee mugs and wine glasses and even a shit glass that says drink till she's cute. I still don't understand why Wes gave that to me in the first place, he knows I'm into guys...OH! Really Blaine it took you 5 years to work it out -  Oh God this is going to be a hell of a night.

I pull out my phone to call Brittany for her get address. But would it be so bad to call Kurt instead. Technically we won't be seeing each other.... And Rachel didn't say anything about calling our dates. With my mind made up I press the call button.

"Hello handsome." Kurt greets after picking up.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm really good but I got to hang up soon I have to finish getting ready. My hair takes half an hour itself" I hear Kurt smile through the phone.

"And I have hair problems?" I tease. Kurt never lets the amount of gel I wear, especially since he found my supply (which is only five bottles thank you very much).

"Yes, you do! I don't know why exactly; your natural curls are adorable."

"When did you see my hair like that?" I question, I'm always careful to hide my hair. I'm like medusa, I might turn someone to stone.

"I've spend the night remember?" Kurt must have heard the panic in my voice because he adds, "Your hairs adorable, your smiles adorable, your laugh is adorable. Your adorable."

"So are you."

"Well I will see you in half an hour Blainey" Kurt's whispers through the phone giving me shivers.

"Kurt. I love you"

"I love you too B" I hear the click of the phone being hung up and smile quietly enjoying my life

\----

I wait by the door for the girls to let us in and feel my stomach churning and tossing like a washing machine, a very very crazy washing machine.

"Don't be so nervous Blaine." Sam says. "Kurt loves you remember."

"I know but..." I sigh very quietly, "I'm scared messing it up and making this prom worse than his first one."

"While I'm going with you? Not going to happen." I practically break my neck with the speed I whip my head around.

"Hey." I say shyly, looking at Kurt in awe. He's wearing a traditional jacket with a tie and a stupid top hat. And he looks good in it. Of course, he does. "K-k-Kurt I didn't hear you arrive I-"

"Oh, for god’s sake stop eye raping each other and get on the dance floor." Santana says with her hand in Brittney's as she drags her girlfriend inside.

"Kurt, you look..." I start unable to find a single word in the entire English dictionary (or any other dictionary for that matter) to describe how amazingly superbly stunning hot and beautiful he is."...Just WOW..." I finish.

"Well if I look even half as sexy as you do then I might be the world’s sexiest man" Kurt blushes and leans closer to my ear. "I might have to have you to myself tonight" he whispers seductively sending tingles shooting through my every vein and organ. As Kurt leans back I plant the most tender most sweet kiss possible.

"I love you Kurt, now can we dance?" I ask offering my arm.

"You may." Kurt says, talking my arm and kissing my cheek.

"I'm so lucky to have you."

"Obviously." Kurt agrees. "I'm amazing."

"Okay maybe not that lucky." Kurt hits my arm playfully and sends me a fake hurt look. "Okay, okay, I'm the most luckiest person in the world and you’re the best boyfriend ever." I say dramatically.

"That's more like it." Kurt says grinning. "Even if it's completely wrong."

"Because I'm the best boyfriend ever?" I suggest.

"That's what I was going to say!" Kurt gives me a slightly stern look which would be more scary if his hat wasn't falling off his head.

"Feel free to."

"You, Blaine Anderson, are the best boyfriend ever." Kurt declares and gives me a surprise but not unwelcome kiss. Yeah, life is good for Blaine Anderson.


End file.
